


Наследство Джареда

by faikit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После банкротства отца Джареду остается в наследство только затерянное в прериях Техаса ранчо, а вместе с ним стадо коров в три тысячи голов и управляющий Дженсен Эклз.<br/>Примечание: Ретеллинг новеллы О’Генри “Мадам Бо-Пип на ранчо”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наследство Джареда

                                                           

\- Я нищий! – без должного сожаления в голосе возвестил Джаред и рухнул в жалобно скрипнувшее кожаное кресло. Закурил, проводил взглядом очередного носильщика, вытаскивавшего из кабинета отца письменный стол. Собственно говоря, кресло да еще видавший виды диван остались в опустевших стенах последними предметами интерьера.  
\- Ну, не стоит так уж драматизировать, - махнул рукой Чад, сидевший на том самом диване, и стряхнул пепел прямо на дорогой дубовый паркет. Джаред после секундного размышления последовал его примеру – ни одна дощечка в этом доме все равно больше ему не принадлежала.  
\- Я провел битый час выслушивая полный драматизма рассказ отцовского поверенного, - хмыкнул Джаред. – Оказалось, что отец был вовсе не таким успешным финансистом, каким выглядел – но, должен отметить, эта роль с успехом давалась ему долгие годы! В наследство он оставил мне кучу долгов да визиты судебных приставов. Но я не в обиде, Чад, - докурив, Джаред огляделся, прикидывая, обо что можно затушить сигарету, и в итоге воспользовался подошвой стильной черной туфли. – Он сам любил жить на широкую ногу и мне после смерти матери ни в чем не отказывал. Уверен, не разбей его удар, он до глубокой старости прикидывался бы преуспевающим дельцом и водил за нос многочисленных кредиторов. Но теперь я нищий и бездомный!  
Джаред невесело рассмеялся, поднявшись, подошел к окну и распахнул его настежь. В кабинет ворвалась дождливая прохлада нью-йоркского апреля вперемешку с гудением клаксонов редких автомобилей и бензиновыми парами. Носильщики споро заталкивали мебель в кузов грузовика, задорно переругиваясь и затягиваясь дешевыми сигаретами.  
\- Если хочешь, можешь пожить у меня, - Чад подошел сзади, уткнулся лбом в плечо и обнял.  
\- В твоей коморке не хватит места и для мальтийской болонки, а не то что для меня, - фыркнул Джаред. Обернулся, легко взъерошил светлые волосы на макушке Чада, коротко поцеловал в губы и отстранился. – Мы с тобой славно зажгли в этом городишке, старик, но я не намерен сидеть у тебя на шее.  
\- Не преувеличивай, - в ответ возразил тот. – Найдешь работу, снимешь угол…  
\- Без образования я смогу работать разве что грузчиком! – Джаред с усмешкой кивнул в сторону окна. – Я, конечно, парень хоть куда, - он напряг руки, демонстрируя отличные бицепсы, - а игра в поло, гимнастика и занятия боксом укрепили мои тело и дух. Но в грузчики? Нет, уволь.  
\- И что ты в таком случае думаешь делать?  
\- Мне все-таки очень повезло с отцом, Чад! – воскликнул Джаред и вынул из внутреннего кармана пиджака мятый конверт. – На восемнадцатилетие он подарил мне ранчо в Техасе. Кажется, давным-давно он выиграл его в покер, и кредиторы об этом не знают. Не бог весть что, но пять тысяч акров орошаемых земель, стадо коров в три тысячи голов и дом, в котором вполне можно жить, наличествуют.  
\- Джаред Падалеки - властелин коров! – Чад согнулся в приступе хохота, хлопая себя ладонями по коленям.  
\- Зря смеешься! – вздернул подбородок Джаред. – Я буду разгуливать среди великолепных стад породистых коров в ковбойской шляпе, скакать на лошади по прериям с хлыстом в одной руке и бутылкой отменного виски – в другой! Стану встречать рассветы, напоенные ароматами…  
\- … коровьих лепешек, - отсмеявшись, закончил за него фразу Чад, и Джаред обиженно умолк. – Ты бросишь учебу? Ведь остался всего год.  
\- Пока она мне не по карману, - пожал плечами Джаред. – А вот когда я получу прибыль со своего ранчо, вернусь сюда, и мы еще покажем этому городишке! – он выразительно потряс кулаком, наглядно демонстрируя свои далеко идущие планы.  
  
День клонился к закату, когда Джаред прибыл на место. Он спрыгнул с двуколки и постоял с минуту, глядя на то, как вздымая клубы пыли, пара гнедых лошадок уносится обратно к железнодорожной станции. Сорок миль до поезда и с сотню до ближайшего большого города – Сан Антонио – он действительно угодил в знатную глушь. Рыжая пыль немедленно забила нос и глаза. Справившись с коротким приступом тоски по цивилизации, Джаред чихнул, отряхнул серый дорожный костюм, подхватил чемодан и зашагал по направлению к близлежащему жилью.  
То, что он принял издалека за небольшое поселение, на самом деле оказалось довольно основательным домом – двухэтажный, сложенный из крупных бревен и обнесенный широкими верандами, он полностью отвечал представлениям Джареда о том, как должно выглядеть ранчо.  
Являясь центральным зданием, дом был окружен несколькими постройками поменьше – конюшней, коровниками и домиками, где жили наемные работники. Чуть дальше находились загоны для скота, окончательно убедившие Джареда в том, что он прибыл именно туда, куда стремился.  
Двор был совершенно безлюден, не считая парня в ковбойской шляпе и высоких сапогах. Завидев незнакомца, тот направился ему навстречу. Чуть дольше необходимого задержал цепкий взгляд на чемодане.  
\- Привет. Чем могу помочь? – парень сдвинул шляпу на затылок, и Джаред смог рассмотреть и загорелое лицо с бронзовыми веснушками на носу и щеках, и зеленоватые глаза, обрамленные длинными выгоревшими ресницами.  
\- Добрый день, - поприветствовал его Джаред, снимая шляпу и бросая ее на чемодан. Вытер тыльной стороной ладони лоб, отбросил назад взмокшие пряди волос. – У вас тут всегда так жарко?  
\- Скоро лето, - туманно ответил он и меланхолично пошевелил хлыстом, который держал в руке.  
\- Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки, - Джаред протянул руку для приветствия, и получил в ответ крепкое рукопожатие. - Приехал из Нью-Йорка.  
\- Дженсен Эклз. Живу здесь всю жизнь.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, мистер Эклз. Я хозяин ранчо Де Лас Сомбрас, но вы наверняка об этом осведомлены. Раньше им владел мой отец, но две недели назад он скончался, и это местечко досталось мне в наследство. И как у нас идут дела? – Джаред взял с места в карьер.  
Дженсен удивленно дернул бровями, словно не ожидал вполне предсказуемого вопроса владельца ранчо, но ответил:  
\- Дела идут неплохо. На прошлой неделе продали двести голов молодняка... - он оборвал себя на полуслове и усмехнулся. – А вы надолго в наши края, мистер Падалеки?  
\- Пока не знаю, - развел руками Джаред. – После смерти отца открылось его банкротство. Мне пришлось распродать все имущество в Нью-Йорке, чтобы погасить долги. Жить негде, продолжать учебу не на что, вот я и решил приехать сюда. Это ранчо – единственное, до чего не дотянулись жадные ручонки банкиров и судебных приставов…  
Дженсен слушал не перебивая и теребил в пальцах кончик хлыста. Ковбойская шляпа снова сползла, оставив на виду только прямой нос и обветренные губы.  
\- Разберусь тут, что к чему, немного встану на ноги и вернусь обратно в Нью-Йорк, - закончил Джаред. – Здесь слишком жаркий климат, - он подхватил с чемодана пыльную шляпу и принялся обмахиваться ею.  
\- Разберетесь, значит… - протянул с характерным техасским акцентом Дженсен Эклз. Раскатистая «р» очень шла ему. Да здесь все было ему к лицу – и шляпа, и рыжая пыль на сапогах, и бескрайние прерии до самого горизонта. – Ну хорошо. В таком случае позвольте показать вам дом, мистер Падалеки.  
\- Можешь звать меня Джаред, - махнул рукой новый хозяин ранчо Де Лас Сомбрас.  
\- Как угодно, - пожал плечами Дженсен Эклз.  
  
Внутренняя обстановка дома тоже выглядела основательной и не разочаровала Джареда. Просторный холл со сводчатым потолком, минуя лестницу на открытую галерею второго этажа, вел в не менее просторную столовую. Комната, куда мальчик-мексиканец отнес чемодан Джареда, располагалась со стороны фасада. Пол, покрытый ткаными ковриками, стены, одну из которых украшала картина с изображением скачущего по прерии мустанга, потолок – все было сделано из дерева.  
\- Твоя ванная через дверь по коридору, уборная позади дома, - Дженсен не привечал – распоряжался, будто Джаред приехал погостить. Но, полумертвый от усталости, тот лишь согласно кивал, мечтая скорее остаться в одиночестве. В данный момент его интересовала только огромных размеров кровать, застланная вышитым вручную покрывалом.  
Сон пришлось отложить на час ради великолепного ужина, приготовленного улыбчивой толстушкой-мексиканкой - кухаркой на ранчо. Гостепримство и сытная еда окончательно примирили Джареда с вынужденной сменой места жительства.  
  
Дженсен Эклз постоянно находился в движении, словно клубки перекати-поля, которые гонял по техасским прериям ветер. Всю мощь неуемной энергии своего управляющего Джаред сумел оценить уже следующим утром, когда тот поднял его ни свет ни заря и потащил с собой на объезд стад, не принимая возражений. Что бы ни говорил Джаред в свое первое утро на ранчо, а также во все последующие, Дженсен неизменно отвечал:  
\- Владелец обязан разбираться во всех вопросах, иначе никак не сможет управлять таким хозяйством.  
\- У меня уже есть отличный управляющий, - отвечал Джаред, снова натягивая на голову тонкое одеяло. На что чертов отличный управляющий только смеялся и не отставал до тех пор, пока заспанный Джаред не выбирался из постели.  
Джаред умел ездить верхом. По крайней мере, был уверен в этом после курса верховой езды, взятых в Стоунволл Инн. На деле же оказалось, что лошади в Техасе норовистые и костлявые и после нескольких часов дикой скачки задница болит безбожно, а гудящие ноги буквально невозможно соединить. Покосившись как-то раз на Дженсена, чьими нижними конечностями было как раз очень удобно обхватывать лошадиные бока, Джаред не удержался от хохота и замахал руками, когда тот принялся озираться в поисках причины его веселья.  
Работы на ранчо действительно было невпроворот. Несмотря на помощь двух десятков трудолюбивых мексиканцев, и управляющему, и самому Джареду всегда находилось чем заняться, и к концу первой недели он пылко ненавидел Дженсена. Запах коровьего и конского навоза все сильнее въедался в кожу, ладони стремительно обрастали грубыми мозолями, а вечерами Джаред чаще всего без сил падал в постель и мгновенно засыпал под мелодичное стрекотание цикад. Утром же с великим трудом стряхивал себя с кровати – и все начиналось заново. Джаред ел за троих и все равно оставался голодным. Все тело болело, каждая мышца молила о пощаде, а праздным мыслям в голове не оставалось места. Впрочем, в словах Дженсена имелось рациональное зерно, и Джаред, мечтая выбраться из этой дыры как можно скорее, намеревался в сжатые сроки разобраться с тем, как заработать на коровах. А вскоре его уже подстегивали и азарт вперемешку с уязвленным самолюбием: управляющий настолько откровенно потешался над неумелыми попытками Джареда изобразить из себя потомственного ковбоя, что оставалось только сцепить зубы и доказать. Доказывать сперва почти не получалось: довелось и лицом в коровьи лепешки шлепаться, и позорно падать с лошади, а однажды он чуть не до дамской истерики испугался захожей сколопендры. Последняя, кстати, перепугалась куда больше. Дженсен едва не скончался от хохота.  
Дженсен вообще был тем еще шутником, но когда доходило до дела, становился серьезен в один момент и пахал без единой жалобы днями напролет. Джареду казалось, что он может целую вечность любоваться, как управляющий объезжает лошадей и арканит откормленных коров, выхватывая из огромного стада ту единственную скотину, которая требовалась. Он каким-то образом находил общий язык с любой живностью: с собаками и кошками, отиравшимися во дворе, коровами и лошадьми. Джаред восхищался тем, как ловко Дженсен заговаривает зубы молодым бычкам, загоняя их в стойло с тем, чтобы поставить тавро или откусить рога. Без видимого усилия он держал их за ухо, чуть скручивая, и подрастающие, наливающиеся силой животные замирали, смешно выпучивая глаза. Когда Джаред попробовал это повторить – получил ощутимый пинок копытом пониже колена и буквально взвыл от боли, но не снискал ни малейшего сочувствия Дженсена.  
Однако были во всем этом фермерском аду и свои прелести, которые Джаред ощутил не сразу. Когда тело сбросило с себя праздность нью-йоркских вечеринок, и он перестал валиться без чувств еще до появления первой звезды, то оценил красоту и техасского ночного неба, и затихающей после захода солнца прерии. Сидя на террасе со стаканчиком холодного лимонада, он вслушивался в крики сов и шорохи трав, с удовольствием подставлял лицо под степной ветерок и жмурился от ароматной прохлады.  
Джаред обзавелся настоящей ковбойской шляпой, кожаными штанами и высокими сапогами со шпорами. Научился держаться в седле без стремян и обращаться с хлыстом, а однажды даже сумел заарканить бычка – «крошечного теленка», как выразился Дженсен – и уже почти профессионально доил коров. А после того, как им с управляющим довелось вдвоем принимать отел, Джаред решил, что ему уже ничего не страшно.  
Об этом он и сообщил Дженсену как-то вечером. Управляющий как раз сидел на ступеньке террасы и курил, залихватски сбив шляпу на затылок.  
\- Прямо таки ничего? - уточнил Дженсен, выпуская в вечернее небо идеально круглые колечки дыма.  
\- А чего мне бояться? - ответил Джаред и привалился спиной к деревянной балке, поддерживающей крышу террасы.  
\- Считаешь, что тебе уже все по плечу? - усмехнулся Дженсен, хитро взглянув на него. Это прозвучало, как провокация, и Джаред охотно ей поддался. Прикусив стебелек сухой травы, он согласно кивнул.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Дженсен. - В таком случае вот тебе задание на вечер: распряги и почисти наших лошадей, а потом стреножь уже загнанных в стойла.  
Джаред тут же пожалел о своей самоуверенности, потому что больше всего ему сейчас хотелось вымыться, поужинать и осесть на террасе с сигаретой и стаканчиком чего-нибудь прохладительного. Но отступать было некуда.  
\- За час управлюсь, - фыркнул он, выплюнул соломинку и направился к конюшне.  
\- Осторожнее с новеньким, - донеслось вслед, - он еще не объезжен.  
Джаред надеялся, что его спина в этот момент выражала достаточную степень презрения к словам Дженсена.  
Рыжий мустанг и в самом деле выглядел устрашающе. Косил на Джареда диким глазом, нервно переступал сильными ногами, и в каждом его движении угадывалась перспектива получить копытом по мягкому месту. Джаред притворил за собой дверцы стойла и осторожно приблизился к животному с путами. Но стоило ему протянуть руку к мустангу, как тот гневно заржал. Дальнейшие события развивались стремительно: Джаред едва успел увернуться от просвистевшего в дюйме от его уха копыта, мустанг вырвался из стойла, распахнул мощной грудью незапертые дверцы и с победным всхрапыванием унесся прочь. Джаред выдохнул, возблагодарив всех известных богов за свою реакцию. К нему уже быстрым шагом направлялся Дженсен.  
\- Не зашиб? - выкрикнул он издалека.  
Джаред мотнул головой, схватил под уздцы своего гнедого жеребца, которого, к счастью, не успел распрячь, сорвал с крючка лассо и рывком вскочил в седло.  
\- Я догоню его! - крикнул он на ходу.  
\- Джаред, уже стемнело, оставь! - выкрикнул Дженсен, но Джаред его уже не слушал, пуская жеребца в галоп. Через считанные секунды остался только свист ветра в ушах, выжженная солнцем трава под копытами лошади и огромная луна, освещавшая путь, над головой. Примерно полчаса бешеной скачки - и до Джареда стало медленно доходить, что Дженсен был прав: искать дикого мустанга в ночной прерии равносильно поискам иголки в стоге сена. К тому же, теперь Джаред понятия не имел, в какой стороне находится ранчо. Остановив взмыленную лошадь, он растерянно осмотрелся, но повсюду, куда не кинь, было лишь ровное, равномерно заливаемое лунным светом плато степи. Покрутившись на месте, он заметил далекие желтые огни ранчо и направил жеребца легким галопом на свет. Огни на поверку оказались желтыми глазами койотов, приближавшихся сразу с двух сторон. Лошадь шарахнулась и понесла. Джаред судорожно вспоминал все, чему учил его Дженсен, но фортуна сегодня определенно ему не благоволила. В тот миг, когда стало казаться, что ситуация под контролем, жеребец споткнулся и рухнул. Джаред едва успел предусмотрительно выдернуть ноги из стремян, как земля и небо с круглой плошкой луны перетасовались раз, другой, а затем он кубарем покатился по земле. Тело прошило короткой болью - и пришла темнота.  
  
Когда Джаред открыл глаза, показалось, что так и не пойманный им мустанг вернулся и сплясал на его бесчувственном теле ча-ча-ча. Он попробовал сесть, но тут же застонал и откинулся обратно на колючую траву.  
\- Выпей, - появившийся ниоткуда Дженсен поднес к губам фляжку с чем-то остро пахнущим. Как оказалось - с виски. Сделав пару глотков, Джаред повторил попытку подняться. Вряд ли бы он достиг успеха без поддержки Дженсена. Тот заставил его пошевелить пальцами всех четырех конечностей и осторожно покрутить шеей.  
\- Повезло, кости целы, - резюмировал он через пару минут и тоже отхлебнул из фляги.  
\- Что случилось? - выдохнул Джаред, ощупывая ноющую шишку на голове.  
\- По всей видимости, твоя лошадь угодила в нору и сломала ногу. Пришлось пристрелить.  
Джаред сглотнул.  
\- Я идиот, - заключил он, косясь в сторону несчастного жеребца, с которого Дженсен уже успел снять седло.  
\- Факт, - немилосердно подтвердил Дженсен. - Но нужно отсюда выбираться. Встать можешь?  
Джаред кивнул и попытался. Дженсен вовремя подставил плечо. Джаред пошатнулся, но на ногах устоял.  
\- Лошадь у нас теперь одна, так что добираться домой будем долго, - Дженсен ловко расстегнул обе подпруги и, на секунду замешкавшись, положил седло на землю рядом со вторым. – Позже вернусь, если дождутся, - пробормотал он.  
Взобрался на спину своего жеребца, обернулся, протягивая Джареду руку.  
\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что нам будет удобно? – с сомнением покачал головой Джаред и бросил недоверчивый взгляд на широкий круп лошади.  
\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что этому неудобству я предпочту пешую ночную прогулку в компании койотов и раненого друга? – фыркнул Дженсен и сделал нетерпеливый жест, поторапливая Джареда. Он помог ему взобраться на лошадь позади себя и строго наказал держаться, опасаясь, что разбившийся Джаред может снова потерять сознание. То ли новый статус, которым неожиданно наделил его Дженсен, то ли слабость после падения не позволили перечить. Джаред послушно обхватил Дженсена поперек живота и сцепил пальцы в замок.  
Джаред старался приноровиться к рыси и не соскользнуть с лошади. Ноги свободно свисали по бокам, а подбородок то и дело утыкался Дженсену в коротко стриженый затылок. Шляпа Дженсена уже давно висела на груди, а свою Джаред потерял при падении. Колени ритмично ударяли по бедрам Дженсена, но отстраниться не было никакой возможности – он напрочь впаялся грудью в широкую спину сидевшего перед ним наездника, и от этой вынужденной близости учащалось дыхание. Несколько раз Дженсен поворачивал голову, чтобы спросить, все ли в порядке, и каждый раз Джаред старательно откидывался назад, увеличивая расстояние между их лицами до мало-мальски приличного, нервно облизывал губы и кивал. Когда подуставшая лошадь пошла шагом, Джаред попытался было отстраниться, убрал ладони с талии Дженсена, но тот, на секунду отпустив поводья, схватил руки и вернул на прежнее место. Очередной вопрос о самочувствии застал Джареда врасплох. Секунду назад едва не касаясь щекой уха Дженсена, он вдруг увидел перед собой полные обветренные губы. Джаред так и не расслышал вопроса. Не сопротивляясь более измучившему его желанию, он приник к этим губам и окаменел в ожидании, что Дженсен, даже если не сбросит его с лошади, то даст оплеуху уж точно. Но тот в ответ переплел его пальцы со своими. Даже не отвернулся, только крепче прижался спиной и проговорил:  
\- Почти на месте, держись.  
К утру уставший, но счастливый Джаред пришел к выводу, что они с Дженсеном гораздо более близки, чем можно было надеяться, и жизнь на Де Лас Сомбрас заиграла новыми красками, совсем перестав казаться тяжким бременем.  
Оставив Джареда отсыпаться, Дженсен отправился к месту ночного происшествия, чтобы забрать седла. Взбудораженный Джаред не смог долго нежится в постели, к тому же устоявшийся режим дня не позволил ему снова заснуть после ухода Дженсена. Одевшись и проглотив чашку кофе, он собрался было на привычный объезд стада, как заметил вдалеке клубы пыли. Приближавшийся всадник был Джареду незнаком. И только когда он спешился у самого крыльца дома, стало возможно разглядеть на нем запыленный китель почтовой службы. Почтальон спросил Дженсена, сообщив, что для него поступили деловые бумаги и счета. Джаред, представившись, пообещал передать все письма лично в руки адресату и принял корреспонденцию.  
Три конверта были на имя Дженсена Эклза, а четвертый адресовался ему лично. Устроившись на террасе, он вскрыл свой и обнаружил в нем извещение об открытии банковского счета на имя Джареда Тристана Падалеки, принятого на должность управляющего ранчо, владельцем которого является Дженсен Эклз. Несколько раз перечитав послание, Джаред захотел объяснений, но источник информации отсутствовал. Раздраженно повертев в руках конверты, адресованные Дженсену, он вскрыл один из них. Внутри лежала купчая и три ее нотариально заверенные копии. В ней говорилось о том, что четыре месяца назад ранчо Де Лас Сомбрас было выкуплено на аукционе Дженсеном Россом Эклзом в безраздельное владение за указанную сумму. Разорвав второй конверт, Джаред нашел закладную на ранчо, подписанную прежним владельцем, коим значился его отец.  
Третий конверт Джаред вскрыть не успел – на крыльцо бодро взбежал Дженсен, крайне довольный тем, что обнаружил брошенное ночью седло целым и невредимым.  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал? – вместо приветствия Джаред протянул ему бумаги.  
\- Не успел, - едва взглянув на конверты, Дженсен небрежно пожал плечами. – Тебе нужен был дом – у тебя он есть. Нужна была работа – ты ее получил. Когда заработаешь достаточно, чтобы продолжить учебу, порвешь контракт. Кто знает, может быть, когда-нибудь захочешь сюда вернуться. Ты отлично справляешься, почти всему научился. А толковый помощник никогда не помешает.  
И Джаред вдруг успокоился. В самом деле, как бы там ни было, а здесь он обрел гораздо больше, чем ожидал.

 


End file.
